


might as well win

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [24]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: This battle is dragging on, and Kris really needs it to end, but also wants to make sure she wins.
Series: Peecember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 4





	might as well win

Bugsy is a lot more trouble than Kris would have expected him to be. Or, more precisely, his Scyther is, and that is making the battle take a lot longer than she expected. And she already kind of had to pee when she first got here, and that only got worse as she battled his gym trainers while trying to make her way to him, and now that she is battling against him, she  _really_ needs to pee, and his stupid Scyther is making all of this take way too long.

Bugsy does not seem to notice that anything is bothering her, which she would prefer. After all, the last thing she needs is the gym leader himself asking her why she can’t hold still. If only this could end, if only one of them would lose, just so that she can get out of her. At this point, she does not even care if she is the one to lose, just as long as it will _end_ , though at this point, when she has put so much into trying to win, she would rather just win, so that she does not have to go through this again.

It is partially her fault that things have gone on for so long. Maybe she should have put more work into the rest of her team, because no one is really ready for this besides Bayleef, and Bayleef is at a total disadvantage here, just barely able to stand up to Bugsy’s Pokemon, meaning that in order to keep herself from losing out entirely, she just has to keep healing and wasting her turns on that.

If she would just give up on the healing now, she would lose, and it would be over, but that means a lot of wasted potions on a battle that she ended up deciding to throw, and Kris is just a little too stubborn to accept something like that. Maybe if she had decided on that from the start, but since she didn’t, she decides to keep trying, and that means that she needs to actually win this. As much as she wants it to be over quickly, as much as her _bladder_ wants it to be over quickly, she has to try and win, so that nothing she has done so far ends up being a waste.

Besides, who’s to say a rematch would not put her right back in the same desperate position? Better to get it over with now, even if she has been squirming for a while now, even if her shorts are in danger of being soaked before she has a chance to get out of this gym.

Kris has never had to pee so badly in all her life, of that she is certain. This is definitely something that she will consider in the future, before rushing into battles like this. She has no excuse for not being properly prepared for this, but she just hadn’t been thinking, and now she is suffering for that, thighs pressed tightly together as she calls out attack after attack, trying to overcome the type disadvantage by sheer brute force, promising herself that she will never make any of these mistakes again. In every regard, she swears to be better prepared for her future battles.

But for right now, she might have to embarrass herself a lot more to make it through this battle dry. She swallows the last of her pride before jamming a hand between her legs, holding herself over her shorts, making it very obvious what she is doing. Bugsy looks at her with wide eyes, and opens his mouth, but Kris stops him.

“Please don’t say anything,” she says. “I’ll be fine, we just…we just need to keep going!”

“If you’re sure…” he says, not looking like he believes her. But he does what she says, and goes back to being a total pain in the ass, because of how much trouble he is giving her. He doesn’t go any easier on her even now that he can see she is bursting to pee, and she is not sure if she appreciates that or not.

Honestly, she is not sure of much of anything, except the fact that she is at her limit, and that she needs to get this done _fast_. Whenever she is not calling out an attack, she is biting her lip hard, rubbing her thighs together around her hand, doing everything in her power to hold it in. The first time her control slips, she gasps as she feels it leaking, and Bugsy tries to be polite and pretend not to notice, but she can tell that he does, just as well as she can tell that her shorts are starting to get damp.

Another leak, and they get a little bit damper, and she is sure that there will be a dark spot on them, small enough that it is probably not noticeable, but definitely there. She is so close to winning this, and she just has to hold on until then, just the same as Bayleef has to hold on and not take any of the hits too hard. Back and forth, they trade attacks, until finally, Bayleef lands the decisive blow that Kris needs, and Bugsy is done, and the badge is hers.

And her shorts are soon soaked through as she tries to take a step forward to get her back. She drops her hand, knees buckling as she loses control. Her panties and her bright yellow shorts soon become heavy with the sudden flow, and her legs are soaked and there is a puddle growing on the floor beneath her, and all the while, there’s Bugsy, politely looking away, and pretending that he doesn’t notice. It is a nice enough reaction, but it does not really do much to make her feel better about it.

Not that there is much he would be able to do to make her feel better either way. All she can do is wait until it’s over, before she steps forward, so that she can get that badge. Naturally, she offers to clean up the mess that she has made of his gym, and Bugsy remains nice about the whole ordeal. Even so, Kris is not sure if this is a humiliation she will be able to recover from so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
